


【KK】主人带我回家（上）

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: *架空甜饼！*认识于网络的主人51X宠物244*这是一个成功奔现的故事





	【KK】主人带我回家（上）

刚在所有人眼中都是一个标准到足以被记录在字典里当例子的好孩子。  
从小到大，都是。他小时候活泼可爱、聪明听话，长大以后更是一路做学生干部一直到大四快毕业。  
不过他有一个不为人知的小秘密，而且还是那种难以启齿的秘密。  
他喜欢被人掌控。

从青春期那时起，像自己的同学们一样，刚也偷偷地找来了很多小说和漫画来看。不过跟大部分朋友不同，他对那些普通的男欢女爱不怎么感兴趣，后来在同桌小姑娘无意中的推荐下，他知道了“BL”的世界，从此发现自己找到了归属。  
但是这种事情并不能公之于众，他只好小心翼翼地忍耐着，一边搜集大量的漫画藏在被窝里偷偷地看，幻想着自己能够被英俊健壮的恋人按在床上狠狠地欺负……  
大学的时候，他知道了圈子对的混乱和不堪，原本已经在好几个社交软件上注册了的他又犹豫起来。  
他渴望恋爱，却不想要那种快餐式的恋情，一个星期就结束了，简直是胡闹一样。他渴望像那些小视频中演的一样的那种激烈的性爱，却不想把自己的身体随随便便交给什么人去掌控。  
就这样潜水了小半月，有一次他突然刷到了一个贴子。  
【宠物找主人】  
他点进去看了看，那是一个很可爱的男孩子的自拍，说希望找一个疼爱自己的主人之类的，还有一些自己的信息，特别注明不会立刻见面、先只在网上交流。  
刚的心脏剧烈地跳动起来，他觉得这个方法可行。先从聊天开始，实在不行自己可以拉黑甚至删号，很安全。  
于是当天晚上，他就删删改改地发出了属于自己的贴子。  
【主人请带我回家】  
【男，刚刚成年，身高163，脸和声音都还好(*●▽●*)  
【大学在读，希望有主人愿意收留我  
【不奔现，聊好可以开麦视频。  
【想要认真的、长久的关系。玩玩勿扰。  
【我只有你一个，我希望你也只有我。】  
写到最后要发照片了，刚又发了愁。他可不想把自己的脸暴露在网络上面，像卖菜一样任人挑选。  
他翻了翻相册选了几张照片拼图一样拼在了一起。有自己侧颜的眼睛、长长的睫毛，有自己涂好的亮晶晶的指甲，有踩在地板上的脚掌、纤细的脚踝，有自己最爱的吉他。  
贴子发出去之后，刚先把手机放到一边，按了按剧烈跳动的胸口，他觉得自己脑子里面已经乱成了一团，会不会有人来找自己呢？能不能找到自己中意的人呢？  
就这样慌张地过了五分钟，他再拿起手机，发现竟然多了六十多条消息，其中评论和赞就有三十多条，剩余的都是私信。  
他惊喜得眼睛都发亮了，立刻看了一圈评论，但立刻眉头就蹙了起来。不知道为什么，从那些人的字里行间就能看出来他们不是认真的。他翻了翻私信，竟然有一多半都是一上来就污言秽语，刚觉得恶心极了。他虽然也是抱着想要跟人亲热的目的试探着来的，但是一开口就是黄腔他真的不喜欢。  
他看过所有的私信之后叹了口气，觉得还是放弃比较好。  
这时候又有一条私信进来，他条件反射地点开，却看到好长的一篇寒暄展现在眼前，看着看着，他的眉头舒展开来，唇边也出现了一点笑意。  
【你好，虽然有些冒昧，但是我想或许我就是你要找的人。  
【先自我介绍一下吧，我叫K，今年27岁，有自己的公司，平时有很多时间可以陪你。之前有过男友也有过女友，但都因为性格不合和平分手。我知道你的顾虑，所以不会强迫你跟我通话、视频或者见面，但是如果你愿意，我随时都可以赶到你身边。  
【做我的宠物，我会严厉地在性的方面管教你，但是如果你觉得难受，随时都可以停止。我也希望能有一段长久的、平等的关系，所以你也可以向我提要求，我想我大概会很喜欢你冲我撒娇的样子。  
【如果你愿意，我们可以试一试。我希望带你回家，希望你能陪我度过每一个夜晚。】  
写这么多，至少证明这个人是很认真的。  
刚点开他的头像看了看，好像也是这个月才注册，从来没发过贴子，好像也很少给人评论。  
他抿起嘴巴，回复了他一句：  
【好，我们试试好不好？】

刚很快发现，自己找了个挺好的、却有时候又会让他觉得无可奈何的主人。  
两人聊起天的当天晚上，那边就要了他的详细尺寸，包括普通的时候跟勃起的时候的长短粗细，甚至两颗蛋蛋都不放过。不过那边也发来了自己的尺寸数据，刚有点不服气又有点兴奋地发现，他要比自己长不少，已经远远超过了平均尺寸。  
他不由得期待着、自己被狠狠贯穿的那一天——如果有那一天的话。  
第二周的夜晚，刚第一次通过文字将自己的身体交给了另一个人。K并没有提什么过分的要求，他只是让刚坐在椅子上、两腿大张分开跨在扶手上面，随后一边揉搓乳头一边自慰。  
【舒服吗？】  
【现在捏捏你右边的乳头，轻一点，弄痛自己主人也会心疼的。】  
【用拇指按住铃口，把里面溢出来的东西抹匀在龟头上。】  
【Tsuyo好乖。】  
【手掌盖上去转着圈子揉一揉，舒服的话要叫出来哦。】  
【我已经感觉到你在打颤了，真可爱。】  
刚看着手机上面跳出来的一条又一条消息，颤抖着一一照做，他半张着嘴无力地喘息、轻软地呻吟着，很快酸麻的高潮袭来，但是他不敢射，立刻收回了手，但是不上不下的难受让他狠狠地激颤了两下。  
【是不是想要高潮了Tsuyo？】  
“呜……”刚咬住嘴唇，颤抖着伸出手指敲点屏幕给他回了信。  
【不可以射。在主人没有允许之前，不可以射。】  
莫名的，他隔着屏幕感受到了那一边的严厉，刚腰后已经酸软到了顶点，他只能暂时停下动作，就算不照做那边的主人也不会知道的，但是他就是不敢去那样做。  
高潮来临前的酸软折磨得他难受极了，他无助地呜咽着，只能发泄一般用湿漉漉的手转去用力揉搓胸口，两粒乳头被他搓得又红又肿，但是这种夹杂着疼痛的快感却能够稍微纾解一下他此刻的难受。  
【也不许把手离开你的小东西，听到没有？动作不准停。】  
“诶？”刚茫然地看着屏幕，他不明白为什么对面能够猜到他此时的动作。  
【乖，继续让自己舒服。】  
刚没办法，只好咬住嘴唇，再次将手掌覆盖上了肿大的性器，他已经丝毫不敢刺激敏感处了，那一丝丝令人心痒的快感一直折磨着他，只要再一刺激他就要忍不住射出来了。  
【揉揉你的两颗小球，Tsuyo。轻一点。】  
饱满的囊袋仿佛涨大了不少，刚颤抖着将它们托在手里的时候又忍不住剧烈地颤了一下身子，他真的坚持不住了，这时候仿佛救星一样的那条信息出现在了他的眼前：  
【好了，Tsuyo乖，现在可以射了。】  
“啊啊！~~”  
积攒了太久的快感一下子喷射而出，刚用力挺起了身子激颤着迎来了从未有过的激烈高潮。腿上、地上被他射的到处都是，他全身麻酥酥热乎乎的，瘫软在了椅子上。  
【把你射出来的东西拍给我看。】  
刚喘息着，好一会儿才发觉又有了新的消息，连忙捞过手机拍了一张湿漉漉的地板。点了发送他又想，是不是对方在期待着自己的身体，可是要就这样拍给他……刚又有点不太放心。  
还是下次吧。  
【Tsuyo好乖。舒服吗？】  
【嗯……很舒服。谢谢主人让Tsuyo舒服(*●▽●*)】  
刚满足地简单清理了一下身上和地板，伸个懒腰跟那边的K道别准备洗澡睡觉。  
从那以后，他仿佛进入了新的世界。K会要求刚在各种地方用各种方式挑逗身体激发欲望。上着课的教室最后一排、放学的满员电车、甚至隔壁有人的公共厕所。  
刚收到了他寄来的两个跳蛋和一根细细的按摩棒，只比一根手指粗了一点点，它们陪着刚度过了相当大部分的时光。  
在知道刚的卧室有一扇对着街角的落地窗之后，他又找到了一个新的地方：他会命令刚脱光衣服、窗帘大开，对着那扇窗子自慰。虽然那个地方十分偏僻几乎都没有人发现，但是刚还是怕极了，却又从心底涌起了一股要命的兴奋和欲望。  
果然，对着窗子之后，他的身体变得比平时敏感了许多倍，只略略挑逗一番就已经想要高潮了。  
但是他的主人照旧，不许他擅自射精。  
夕阳透过窗子照射着刚的身体，为他泛着情欲之粉的肌肤添上了一层暖光。刚几乎是不能自制地飞快撸动昂扬的性器，他的腰难耐地扭动着像是在索求什么一般。  
蒙上了水雾的眼睛四处搜寻着，他一下子就看到了放在手边的跳蛋，立刻捞过来草草用手握着它打湿了一点就顺着努力放松张大的菊穴塞入进去。  
“嗯~~深一点……”  
他难耐地低喃，除了他自己之外谁都无法听见。  
跳蛋嗡嗡地震动起来，刚的忍耐到了极限，湿漉漉的手指没有办法迅速打字，混乱中他用指尖按下了通话按钮，在那边接通的瞬间就带着哭腔急切又委屈地求救道：“主人救我！我、我想高潮，想射……主人……让我射好不好？受不了了嘛……”  
黏腻磨人的撒娇传到耳中，那边沉默了两三秒，像是在回味一般，随即一道低沉微哑的嗓音响起：【好了，Tsuyo很乖，射出来吧。】  
“嗯~~啊……”刚来不及体会主人的声音，连忙疯狂地套弄这自己用力揉搓已经肿胀不堪的乳首，“要、要射了、射了……呜~~！嗯~~~……哈、哈……呼……”  
酸酸麻麻的海浪不断冲洗着全身，刚满足地歪在椅子上眯着眼睛，暂时都没有力气收拾自己身上的一片狼藉。这还是他第一次如此激烈地高潮呢，足足失神了半分多钟，还射了不少的样子，地上斑斑点点湿了一大片。  
刚毫无自觉地心满意足地哼哼着，手机那边蓦地传来了低沉的笑声把他吓得一个激灵，顿时全身冒出了一阵大汗：自己刚才都做了什么！  
【Tsuyo好可爱啊。】那边带着笑意的声音温柔地响起来，【是不是很舒服？满足了吗？】  
“呃。嗯……嗯，满、满足了……”刚也不敢挂断，结结巴巴地回答道。  
【别紧张，你真的很可爱，嗯……我叫光一，你可以叫我的名字。】  
“光一？”刚试探着叫道，“那，主人呢？”  
【你喜欢怎么叫都好。因为你很乖，所以这算是奖励。】光一在那边继续说道。  
刚心头一动，低头看看自己垂软下去的性器羞红了脸，紧张又有点期盼地问：“主人呢？主人有、有硬嘛？”  
【有啊。】那边伴着叹息轻轻地说，【你的声音太诱人了，我已经忍不住了。】  
说着是一阵移动的声音，刚侧耳细听，他听到了粘稠的水声，那声音他一点都不陌生，脑袋里面立刻就勾勒出了一个男人半躺在床上套弄自己的模样。  
【你那么诱人，我可怎么好。】光一说着，竟然有些委屈地问，【身为宠物却不能陪在主人身边，是不是该罚？】  
“诶？可、可是……”刚有些慌了，他是在要求见面吗？是不是有些快了？虽然自己并不讨厌他……  
【没关系，就像我说的，我不会逼你做任何事的。】那边的声音停顿了一下，轻快了一些，【时候不早了，Tsuyo先休息一下吧。今天表现很好哦。】  
“可是……可是主人没关系嘛？”【没事的，我可以自己解决。记得好好洗干净哦。】  
“那、”刚犹豫了一下，凑近话筒小声说，“那先再见哦……光一。”

从那以后，他们每个周末都会语音一次，一边听着彼此的声音一边解决自己的欲望，而平日里，光一就像一个前辈、一个朋友一样，耐心地听着刚所有的诉说和牢骚，陪他聊天解闷。  
刚很快又不满足起来。  
他不想再自我满足了，他渴望能够真的接触到温热的躯体。在光一的指示下，他已经用细细的玩具开发过身体后面，越是玩弄越觉得无法满足，自己的身体正饥饿的渴望着触碰。  
自己大概是喜欢上光一了吧。虽然没有见过面、都不知道他长得高矮胖瘦，刚就是觉得自己已经深深地喜欢上了他。  
他想，只要不是长得太难看到辣眼睛的程度，自己就可以接受。  
“要到黄金周了，我去见你好不好？”  
黄金周刚有十天的假期，他跟光一已经认识大半年了，他觉得可以试着去见他一面了。  
光一出乎意料地并没有提出要自己去找刚，他告诉他自己在东京，而刚从大阪过去要坐好几个小时的新干线。他觉得有点贵，所以转而定了夜行巴士的票，在车上睡一夜早上就能到，这样能多出来半天跟光一相处。  
计划中，他要在光一那边呆五天，毕竟学校这边也有一些作业要完成，可不能因为光一就不务正业呢。  
【那早上我去车站接你，你到了就告诉我。我应该会穿一身黑色的运动服。】  
刚忐忑不安地提着行李上了车。巴士并不舒服，而且左右的人要不就是脱了鞋散发着臭味要不就是鼾声震天，刚觉得自己都快崩溃了，到了凌晨才勉强迷糊了一阵。  
早晨五点半，他踏上了东京的土地。他知道，几乎一夜没睡的自己现在一定糟糕极了，于是立刻跑去厕所对着镜子洗了洗脸。  
还好还好，除了眼睛红了一点之外都还好。嗯……嘴唇也有点干裂。刚连忙掏出润唇膏，仔仔细细的在嘴上涂了一层，抿抿嘴唇，又用纸巾擦去了一点点，免得……要是待会儿光一亲他，再试出来自己涂了润唇膏，岂不是很没有面子，好像在期待着被吻一样做好了准备……  
刚不安地用力抹抹自己鬓角的头发，努力做出一副可爱的样子冲着镜子笑了笑，觉得自己怎么看都不可爱，只能垂头丧气地走了出去。  
他从厕所出来以后，先躲在车站门口的柱子后面探头看了看。现在车站的人很少，他一眼就看到了站在不远处低头玩手机的一身黑色的男人。  
光看侧脸刚就已经被帅到了，那英挺的鼻梁、轻抿着的嘴唇、还有硬朗流畅的下颌线……就算一身普通到不行的运动服也没有办法遮掩他身上的光芒。只是随随便便一个插着口袋单手玩手机的动作，都好像杂志封面一样好看。  
刚的脸颊蓦地红起来，他生怕自己误会了、看错了人，悄悄隐藏好身形，给他发了一条消息：  
【我到了，在柱子下面等你。】  
他偷偷地看到了那个人蹙眉查看手机的样子，随即那人放好手机四处张望，刚连忙在柱子后面站好，塞着耳机随便摆弄着手机，装出一副根本一点都不在乎不紧张的模样。  
实际上他紧张得胃都开始痛了。  
感觉到有个人来到自己身边，随即是他熟悉了的、低沉好听的声音在身旁响起：“Tsuyo？”  
他抬眼，看到光一就站在自己身边，温柔地注视着自己。他比自己高了大半头的样子，近距离看起来更英俊了，眉飞入鬓目朗似星，刚只是一抬眼就要沉醉在他那双宝石般的眸子里了，顿时刚刚压下去的脸红又十倍二十倍地爆发出来，他张了张嘴，声音细若蚊呐一般：“嗨。”  
光一见他紧张成了这样，笑着伸手将他慢慢圈到怀里，拍打着后背柔声说：“我终于见到你了。你比我想象的还要可爱。”  
“你也……你也，很帅……像明星一样……”  
刚缩在他的胸口，侧着脸讷讷地说。  
“好了，我们回家吧？”光一松开他，自然地接过了他手中拎着的行李袋，“来，给我吧。”  
“啊！不用的，我可以自己拿，那个……”“你的任务是牵着我，嗯？”光一不由分说地牵住了他的手，然后轻柔地捏了捏，“剩下的交给我，好不好？”  
刚有些慌乱地左右乱看，没有人注意到他们，他这才长长地松了口气，乖乖地跟着光一去了停车场。光一的手很温暖，掌心热热的，他忍不住用力握了握。光一温柔地看着他笑起来，也握了握他的手。  
坐着拉风又嚣张的法拉利一路回家，刚靠在副驾驶的位置昏昏欲睡。下车的时候光一为他拉开了车门，见他迷迷糊糊反应不过来的样子，躬身进去帮他解开了安全带，然后半搂半抱地将人护在怀里，嘱咐着“小心不要碰到头哦”将他带了出来。  
果然光一住的是豪宅。但是刚没什么精力去欣赏了，他感觉自己要困到昏厥，只好歉意地提出能不能先让自己睡一会儿。  
“嗯……也好。”光一点头道，“我昨天也打了一夜游戏，没睡觉就去接你了。我也睡一会儿。”  
刚的心脏狂跳起来，但是就在他觉得一切将要水到渠成地发生的时候，他却听到光一说：“客房已经帮你收拾好了，去吧。”  
“诶？”  
客房？  
刚彻底愣住了。他怔怔地看着眼前的男人，迷惑不解。为什么是客房？自己过来他家……理由应该不言而喻吧？总不可能是单纯来逛东京的吧？为什么还要睡客房？  
“怎么了？”光一也有些疑惑地问他，“你来这边……总不会在外面定了酒店吧？我帮你收拾了房间，过去看看，不满意的话我再想办法。”  
说着他作势要引刚去看看房间，但是刚却站在原地没有动。  
他委屈又不解地看着光一，心慌地反省着自己：难道是自己吸引力不够？是自己太难看了？或者太胖了？所以他才不愿跟自己亲近？  
光一见他不动，轻叹一声走回他身前，伸手亲昵地揽住他的腰将人带到怀里，看着他的眼睛温柔地说：“Tsuyo不说，主人怎么知道你在想什么呢？嗯？是不是Tsuyo被主人宠坏了？”  
“不不、不是的！”刚连忙摇头，红着脸低着头小声说，“是、是……是Tsuyo想跟主人一起睡……”  
“啊，就这点小事？当然好。”光一爽朗地笑起来，他搂着刚的腰带他来到自己的卧室里，“我准备客房、是尊重你的一切选择啊，小笨蛋。既然你想跟我一起睡，那当然更好了。”  
刚这才放了心。他好奇地打量着光一的卧室，浓浓的性冷淡风，黑白灰，没有别的颜色，而且除了床、床头柜和两个橱子之外什么都没有。床是双人床，铁灰色的寝具，看起来软软的很舒服。  
“我帮你买了新的睡衣。来，换上它。”光一拿出一套柔软的粉色睡衣递给刚，自己也不回避，大大方方地坐在床边看着他，意思已经很清楚了。  
刚虽然害羞，也不得不硬着头皮照做。他慢慢地脱掉了自己的上衣，害羞得迅速套上衣服，然后是下身的裤子。他不确定光一讨不讨厌自己的腿毛，特意小心翼翼地瞥了一眼他的反应，却见光一一脸笑意地看着他，他的眼神很干净，目光里更多的是温柔和欣赏。  
换好衣服之后，他害羞地垂着头慢慢走到光一身边。但是想象中自己被一把搂过或者压在床上的情景并没有发生，光一只是牵着他的手让他坐在自己身旁，然后温和地亲了一下额头。  
“睡觉吧，你累坏了。”  
两人在床上躺好，刚红着脸枕在了光一手臂上、挨进他怀里。温暖有力的怀抱将他包裹，不一会儿他就放松下来。两人的身体似乎非常契合，刚非常习惯地搂住了光一的腰，打了个小呵欠问：“啊……我们睡醒要去哪玩啊光一？”  
“我都听你的。”  
光一再一次轻轻地亲了亲他的额角，低笑着说：“好啦，看你困的，先睡觉吧。”“嗯~”  
陷入睡梦的前一刻，刚似乎彻底明白了光一所说的、尊重自己的一切选择的意思。

========================  
嘿嘿嘿  
其实我纠结了一阵是不是让他俩就这样纯纯地恋爱五天然后在一起x  
但是又一想  
那还有什么意思嘛！  
爱是要恋的，车也是要开的！  
下次就是公共场合嘿嘿嘿啦www希望吱呦能够承受得住www


End file.
